


Number 4 storyline about Veronica

by Solidshows



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: The reason why I use numbers in my titles is because i never know what to call the story and I don't want to use the number sign because it will look like am using and saying hashtag so that is why I say number instead of using the number sign anyway this story is about Veronica friend come from new York then later her friend get her addicted to poker then one day Reggie see her play poker so he blackmail her that she  have todo what he said or else he will tell her friends that she play poker then later Reggie told her that she have to give him 60,000 or else he will tell her friends about the poker then at night she meet with Reggie at night and give him the money and her dad have someone watch Veronica then later Veronica have to explain to her dad her secret and what she been up to





	Number 4 storyline about Veronica

V is at the airport she see her friend ,v: hi I miss you , it's so great to see you   
Jane : I miss you to , new York miss you , I heard about what Nick did to you , am so sorry   
Veronica : it's ok nothing to be sorry about , I tock care of nick   
Jane : so tell me everything what is going on in your life   
V : Les go home now and I will tell you everything on the way then they leave the airport then later they go home , v : look who is here , it's Jane , hermine : hi how you been , how is things in new York , jane : new York it's doing great , me and gabe are still together and doing great , hermine: that's great then 2 hours later , Jane : you should go out with me at 9 , you should come with me , there is a poker game , v: you know what sure since I don't have anything better to do, then Veronica and jane go in Veronica room then later at night , v: mom am going out , hermine : ok have fun then Veronica and jane go to the poker game then later Jane : come on v play this round , v: no am good , Jane : come on do this for me plus you owe me remember when I did that thing for you in new York , come on just do this for me , v: ok fine then Veronica play poker then she play another round and play another then later at night , Veronica : that was fun , jane : see what did I tell you , Veronica : bye see you tomorrow , Jane : ok bye then Veronica goes home , hermine : were have you been , do you know how late it is , Veronica : so what I was this late and it's not your business to know were I was , I don't ask you were you been then Veronica goes into her room she see 5 Miss calls from Archie so calls Archie , Veronica : hi Archie just saw that you called , Archie : Veronica were have you been I called 5 times I was worried something bad had happened to you , Veronica : am fine Archie my friend from new York is in town and I was showing her around , showing her Riverdale , Archie : oh ok ,as long as your ok , Veronica : goodnight Archie , Archie : goodnight Veronica then Veronica sit on her bed take a deep breath then goes to sleep , next day v wake up then Veronica goes into the living room , hermine : we need to talk , Veronica : what about , hermine : I want to talk to you about yesterday , don't ever come home late ever again got it , Veronica : excuse me , who do you think you are , you can't tell me what to do , am going to do whatever I want or else I will tell the cops about all your and dad criminal activities , hermine : watch your attitude , I also want to talk to you about now that you owe pops me and your father want you to put this at pops , Veronica : no I won't do that , your asking to much, this thing you want me to put it's really wrong , hermine : you will put it at pops or else you will lose everything , your phone , your friends , this home , got it , Veronica : this is not fair then Veronica goes back to her room she gets ready for school then Jane calls her , Veronica : hi Jane how are you , Jane : am good , why don't we hang right now , there someone I want you to meet , v: I can't come I have school , Jane : oh come on v since when you care about school , Skip it today , it's only for one day , v: fine plus it will be the same thing people judging because of who my parents are , were do you want to meet , jane : how about at your family cabin , remember all of those good times , bye see you , v: bye then v close the phone then she grab her purse then she goes out she goes to her family cabin , Veronica : am here , Jane : oh good your here , I want you to meet my dealer , Veronica : what , you brought him here , Jane : relax , nothing is going to happen then Jane and Veronica just talk then at school , Archie : have any of you heard or seen Veronica , I called her yesterday 5 times and she did not answer until really late at night and she did not come to school today , Betty : am sure she is fine and am sure she have a good reason to why she reply late at night and am sure she have a good reason to why she did not come to school today , Archie :am calling her now , Veronica : hi Archie can't talk right now , Archie : were are you , I was worried when you did not come to school today , Veronica : everything is fine I just had to work , you know how it is , owning and working at pops make you work allot of hours even on school days and school hours , Archie : oh ok bye Veronica , Veronica : bye Archie , Jane : why did you lie to your boyfriend , Veronica : he won't understand , him and I are just different people , his life is less complicated then mine , my life is more complicated and his friends are always blaming me for everything my parents do , Archie : she said she is working at pops , Betty : see I told you she is fine then later in the afternoon , Jane : there is another poker game today , come with me , v: no am good yesterday was enough, Jane : oh come on , yesterday you said it was fun , do this for me , Veronica : fine then later she goes home , hermine : we need to talk , Veronica :there nothing to talk about then Veronica goes to her room then later at night when she is about to go out , hermine : before you go we need to talk about this , Veronica : I told you there nothing to talk about then they argue then she goes to the poker game then later really late at night , Veronica : oh my gosh look at the time I have to go home now , I kinda don't want to go home because before I came here me and my mom got in a fight but I have to go home then Veronica goes home she goes right away to her room then one week later , Jane call Veronica , Jane : there is a poker game today, today is my last day in Riverdale so I expect you to be there , Veronica : of course I will be there , I honestly don't know what to do am still fighting with my parents then Jane and Veronica just talk then 2 hours later Veronica goes out then later , Veronica : hey your jane friend the drug dealer , I need drugs from you , to relieve my stress , so she give him money and he give her the drugs then she leaves then later in the afternoon she comes home , she argue with her parents then she goes to her room then later at night she goes to the poker game then later at night come home then next day Veronica wake up , she get ready then she goes out of her room , argue with her mom then she goes to the airport , Veronica : I can't believe your leaving , am going to miss you , Jane : we should keep in touch , call me everyday and you can come visit me anytime , Veronica : of course am going to call you everyday then they just talk then , Veronica : bye have a safe flight , jane : bye then Jane goes to the plane so Veronica leaves the airport then later at night Veronica goes to the poker game then later Reggie see her playing poker then later when Veronica is done , she see Reggie , Veronica : Reggie what are you doing here , you can't tell anyone , Reggie : I was just walking by and that is when I saw you and the real question is what are you doing here , why are you playing poker , that is not like you , Veronica : look you just don't understand what is going on with my life so why don't you forget you ever saw me here , Reggie : no I won't leave , you tell me what is going on now or am telling Archie and your friends about you playing poker , Veronica : ok fine I will tell you anything you want to hear just don't tell anyone about this then she tell him half truth , the important parts to why she she playing poker then Reggie : fine I won't tell anyone about this but you have to do what I say meaning whenever I want you to do something for me you will do it with no question ask , ok , Veronica : deal then Veronica goes home then 3 months later , later in the afternoon wile Veronica is working she take drugs without anyone seeing her then she goes back to work then at the lodge house , hermine : what are we going to do with Veronica , everytime we talk to her she just argue with us , Hiram : agree her behavior for the last 3 months is not right , at pops , Reggie calls Veronica , Veronica : hi Reggie can't talk now I am working , Reggie : oh come on v since when you care about work , I need my money v , my 60,000 dollars and I need it now , Veronica : you just have to be patient , I don't have it right now and I can't get it from my dad because he told me I will get nothing from him once I own pops , Reggie : you will get me that 60,000 Dollars today I don't care how but you will get me the money or else I will tell your friends and Archie and your parents about the poker , Veronica : come on dont be like that , for the last 3 months I been doing everything you said even the criminal things with no question ask so can you just go easy on me for once , Reggie : meet me at 8 pm today I will be expecting the money , Veronica : I do have a plan , I just found a way to get you the money , I will steal 60,000 from my dad , Reggie : I knew you will find a way and Don't get caught , see you , bye , Veronica : see you then Veronica continue working then later , Hiram is in his office he calls one of his people , Hiram : hi armando I want you to fallow Veronica , to fallow every move she make and tell me everything because for the past 3 months she not been home , thanks bye then Hiram goes out of his office , Hiram : I have called Armando to spy on Veronica , hermine : good work now we'll know what is going on with her and were she goes then hermine just sip her tea then later Veronica goes home she see no one is in her father office so she sneak into her dad office , she open the safe grab the 60,000 and put it in the bag then she goes into her room put the bag in her closet then she start to cry then Archie calls , Archie : hi v can you talk to me , I barley see you , for the past 3 months you been hanging so much with Reggie and you hate Reggie and doing things that you won't do and doing awful , criminal things and that's not you , can you just talk to me , Veronica : everything is fine Archie nothing is going on , Archie : I know when your hiding something , Veronica : well am not hiding anything , everything is ok , you don't have to worry , I have to go now bye Archie then Veronica close the phone then later , at 8pm she grab the bag from her room then she goes out she meet Reggie behind pops , someone is watching Veronica , Veronica : am here Reggie , I told you I will get the money , Reggie : good work , this better be the full 60,000 or else I will tell about the poker , Veronica : look this is the last time I will do anything for you ok , you need to stop , am not doing anything for you anymore , for the past 3 months I been distance from Archie and my friends and I don't care that am barley home because everytime I see my parents we just argue and I done things , horrible things for you , things I never thought of doing so just give me a break because am not doing any more favors for you , this is the last time I give you what you want and do anything for you ok , got it or else I will tell the cops that you were the one who ran over the women and her kid , Reggie : fine consider this to be the last thing you do for me , it has been a pleasure doing business with you , Veronica : I wish I could say the same , I will see you in school then Veronica goes home , Hiram : thanks Armando for letting me know , she just walk in now , thanks again , bye , Veronica walk in to the hotel , Hiram : we need to talk now Ronnie , Veronica : I don't want to hear it , it's been a long day , Hiram : I said we need to talk about this then he show her a picture with the money and with Reggie , Veronica : you had someone fallow me , what is wrong with you , Hiram : explain now or else you will lose everything you own and have , Veronica : I don't have to explain anything to both of you , you both done worse then me then as she was going to her room Hiram threoton her with something that will scare her , Veronica : what did you say to me , did you just say that to me , am your daughter how could you say that to me , I guess being your daughter mean nothing to you , Hiram : like I said explain now , Veronica : fine you want the truth here it is when Jane was visiting Riverdale she got me addict to poker and because of the stress from both of you I got more addict then I took some drugs because of all the stress from both of you after Jane left and went back to new York I got addicted to poker and addicted to drugs then one day Reggie found out about the poker so he blackmailed me so I been doing everything he told me to do with no question asked so far the past 3 months I been doing everything he ask me to do, some not as bad because it was not criminal but most of the things he told me to do were criminal , awful things , things I never thought of doing and for the past 2 weeks I had to give money for something I can't say so today he asked me to meet so I stole the money from you dad and gave the money to Reggie , now you know everything and no one know about this only me and Reggie know about This and now both of you know , hermine : wow I can't believe it , how could you lie to us and do all of these things and how could you steal from your dad , Veronica : oh come on don't act like you done nothing wrong because both of you done worse things then me , things that I told no one about and no one knows so both of you have no room to talk then she goes to her room then next day she goes out her room , Hiram : I have called Archie , I told him everything you told us , Veronica : what , you called him , how could you do that , you have no right to do that , he is my boyfriend , its non of your business to tell him what I told you yesterday also the only reason why I told you and Mom about this is because you force me to tell you , I had no choice but to tell you and Mom , so why don't you just bud out of my business then Veronica leaves the house then later in the afternoon she comes back home she goes to her room then later Archie calls , Archie : Ronnie we need to talk now , your dad told me everything , come to my house now , Veronica : fine, I will see you bye then she grab her purse then goes out , she come to Archie house she goes in to his room , Veronica : am here Archie what do you want to talk about , Archie : your dad told me everything , how could you lie to me for the past 3 months , Veronica : you just don't understand ok , we are both 2 different people , you just don't understand then they continue to argue then later , Veronica : I don't get why your being like this then she leaves then she goes home she calls jane then she sleep , end of story


End file.
